


Secret Life

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Dean Winchester - Freeform, F/M, Vampire Sex, dean/ofc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:39:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Mates meet, and part. Why should this be any different than all the times before?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Life

Jamie was not sure what brought them to this point, well she was pretty sure she knew what got them back to the hotel room, it was a very oddly obliging cabby that got a very great show for his problems. She grinned at the memory just as her favorite person caressed his hands up over her body. She looked down over herself and the bed to spot him watching her with a feral look in his eyes. He moved with catlike grace as he climbed slowly up her body, resting between her legs as she shivered with anticipation. Licking her lips her hands went out and cupped his face, "you are breathtaking you know that." 

"Just think babe, that's just my good looks," Jamie laughed openly at that and wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them. It felt wonderful to be using all her muscles again and she pinned him between her legs and ran her hands over his chest, "you are going to look a lot better in a few seconds." She promised as she pulled his top up over his head, leaving his naked bare chest completely revealed to her eyes. Jamie let a small content purr slip out from between her lips and she felt the room moving again as they were flipped again, this time she growled her pleasure as he dove down licking over her neck. His teeth lightly scrapping at the pulse point at her throat, her hips pushing up into his and she could feel his arousal for her. She growled again this time her teeth scraping over his neck, he pulled back to look down at her. They were caught staring into the others eyes, their troubles floating away as it became just the two of them. It was a long time before the moment was broke, but it was Jamie that did so, reaching between them and unfastening his pants. He hissed at the sensation of her hand rubbing over him and their eyes met again passion and desiring jumping between the pair. 

A second later it was their lips meeting as their kissing showed off the passion and desire their eyes had shown seconds before. Hands started to move faster, clothes flying off and forgotten into the silent room. The only sounds at the moment were coming from the two of them, fighting for dominance, fighting to see who would end up on top. Nails digging into skin, blood being licked and sucked up, teeth biting into tender flesh, only cries of pleasure and desire fell from the bed, and over took the room. 

"What are you waiting for?" Jamie finally growled at her male companion who was once again on top,she found herself unable to change their positions held firmly in place and cursed the fact that he had a larger muscle mass. But on the flip side, all said and done she could not complain too much about her current position, which she found to be pleasing at the very least. His manhood, hard and long for her, now held position just outside of her hot core, which was wet and begging for him. She knew if she wiggled just a small little bit, the satisfaction that she was craving would have been eased. She also knew from experience that it would be a very different story a matter of seconds later, which is why she held perfectly still and waited. Thankfully, it was not long before she got just what they both desired and her mate slowly sank down completely into her body. Slipping completely into her, until their hips met and she growled deep in her throat as her lips and teeth found his throat, not biting yet, but oh the temptation was deep. 

They found themselves lost in the motions of a timeless dance, back and forth, grunting and growling in pleasure as they thrust against one another seeking the climax, to complete the dance in perfect formation. He licked her throat and growled as he started to move faster, which she replied with tightening her hold on his hips as they thrust into each other. Their fake breathing started to get deeper and faster and they both knew what was coming, their eyes met for a long moment before she tossed her head back and to the side, welcoming him as he bite down onto her neck. The blood running out of the fang bites, she moaned as her womanhood tightened around him, milking him which he was move then willing to give her just as she returned the favor and he screamed her name as she bite into his neck. Both of them sharing their vampric blood so the other could survive without the need of a human. The sex was just a great side affect, usually. 

Jamie felt as he collapsed on top of her, she groaned slightly, before wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight for a long moment, at least until their hearts started to slow, and the reality of everything kicked in. 

"I should get going," he said and she had to force herself to nod. 

"Of course, you have to get back." 

"He'll worry if I'm not back on time." 

"You don't have to explain." 

"I feel like I should." 

"Don't," she said with finality, and he fell silent as he pulled his clothes on and moved over to the mirror and made sure that her mark was covered before looking back at her. He moved over and traced his finger around his own mark before leaning in and kissing her softly. Softer than he had ever done so before. 

"I miss you when I'm with him." 

"I'm sure you are," she replied, unwilling to meet his eyes knowing that this was just another good bye which would be followed by a million others. "Why don't you just tell him what is going on, I miss sharing you bed at night. I miss your bad taste in music while you drive," she teased finally looking up at him, they both know that this was the most painful moment they had, and they had too many to count.

"You know what would happen, and I can't let go of my family yet." 

"Maybe you wouldn't have to," he pulled away and Jamie knew that he was going to leave now, and she could not say that she blamed him for it. She had wanted to pick a fight, it was easier then the sweetness when he left. It left her with fire, not want. 

"We will talk about it later," he said before grabbing his coat, opening and then slamming the door behind him. She sighed and shook her head. 

"You always say that Dean Winchester, but we have yet to actually have that conversation."

END


End file.
